Forgotten Happiness
by 1st Color of the Kaleidoscope
Summary: In the City of Lost Souls, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were to give up one of their most treasured memories for the sake of saving Jace. We've all known what Simon gave up, but the others? Not so much. But now you can. Here are Izzy's, Alec's and Magnus's forgotten happiness.
1. First Star

Summary: In the City of Lost Souls, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were to give up one of their most treasured memories for the sake of saving Jace. We've all known what Simon gave up, but the others? Not so much. But now you can. Here are Izzy's, Alec's and Magnus's forgotten happiness.

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

"All of you try to think of happy moments. It should be something that really makes you happy when you think about it." Magnus said.

I didn't fuss on what memory to forget. I already knew which one. And I didn't care if I lost it or gave it to the Prince of Hell. It didn't seem to matter anymore; it wouldn't make a difference, anyway.

I closed my eyes, replaying that seemingly perfect memory for the last time.

_My dad and I were outside our manor. We watched the sun set itself down; the colors orange and red scattered across the sky. Sunset was always my favorite time of the day; though I didn't have any mature enough explanation to why I loved it, unlike Alec who always had one. It was just simple but breathtaking, and that seemed to be a good enough reason._

_I was sitting beside dad, anxiously waiting for the sky to turn purple, which was the way it should always be when it was twilight. _

_"Why do you seem to be so anxious Isabelle? Is there a demon that you should be slaying right now?" Dad said jokingly. I looked at him and made a face. He didn't seem mad; rather, he smiled that familiar smile that I always thought of as comforting. _

_"Why is it taking so long?" I muttered to myself. "It shouldn't be this long," _

_"What is, Izzy?" Asked another voice. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was mom, her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, making some of her black hair tumble on her beautiful face. She was cradling a sleeping Max; Alec following behind. _

_Dad was about to say something when I suddenly jumped from my seat and squealed in glee. "There it is! There it is!" I cried, pointing to the sky. _

_"I don't see anything." Alec said, standing beside me. Squinting, he was trying his best to see what I was pointing at. And a few moments later, they were all there, standing right next to me, joining me in what could be the most exiting thing that could happened that day. _

_"Oh, it's the first star. Now I get it." Dad mused._

_"Yes! Now we close our eyes and make a wish." I closed my eyes and did so._

_"So, what did you wish for, Izzy?" Alec said after a few minutes of silence; his blue eyes looking expectantly into mine. _

_"You're not supposed to say it, 'cuz it won't work." I explained, slightly feeling frustrated that he didn't understand. _

_"You know what I wished for?" it was dad; he knelt in between Alec and I. At the same time, we both shook our heads. "Nothing."_

_"Why?" Curiosity obvious in my tiny voice. _

_Before he answered, he picked up both Alec and I, placing us on top of each of his shoulders. His hands reassuringly placed on our hips. He moved closer to where mom was standing and placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled. "Because I've got everything that I ever wanted and needed right here. And I couldn't have asked for more." _

_And I was a hundred percent sure that I slept with a smile on my lips that night._

And that was it. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and said, "I'm ready." I braced myself for any sudden pain. But only felt a light brush of Magnus's finger. He murmured something that even this close to him, I wasn't able to hear.

When I blinked my eyes open, Magnus was looking at me with sad eyes. I tried to remember what made him look at me that way. But my mind remained blank.

_! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+_

A/N: Alec will be up next. But I won't be able to update for a few days. You guys have to wait. Sorry.

Anyways, what do you guys think? Review, please. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you.

Byeee for now ;)

-Lei


	2. Handkercheif

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, maybe you didn't have to wait for a few days. But whatever. The sooner the better right? Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the _forgotten happiness_ of Alec. This is quite lengthy. And I sort of apologize for those lazy readers out there. ;)

So that's pretty much it. Enjoy reading.

* * *

When Magnus instructed us what to do, I couldn't help but look at him for reassurance. I expected him to look back at me, smile at most, or even just steal a glance. But he did none. He didn't seem to bother if I was feeling uncomfortable. And that irritated me. He was my boyfriend. He should at least _care. _

_Snap out of it, Alexander. Magnus is the least of your problems now. You've got Jace to save, here. He's your _parabatai, _for the Angel's sake_. I thought to myself, feeling a little ashamed that I was loosing my concentration.

I took a deep shaky breath, closed my eyes, and played that comforting memory that always made me feel stronger.

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I blindly ran towards the greenhouse. I opened the door and the rich dark smell of the earth joined with the scent of various flowers and herbs hit me. I took a deep breath, taking in what seems to be the most comforting and familiar thing in the Institute._

_I took a sit at the farthest part of the greenhouse. No one would find me here. No one would even _bother_ finding me. After what I did earlier. That was just stupid and impulsive. I buried my head in my hands, letting the tears fall freely._

_The events of earlier this evening kept on replaying in my mind. I was leaning on the door of the library, intently listening to mom and dad's conversation. I was too surprised from what I heard that I wasn't able to hear the footsteps nearing the door. But before I could leave an easy escape, the door yanked opened, making me tumble to the floor. I was now face to face with the shoes of Robert Lightwood. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt, so that my eyes were in level with his._

_My mind was too preoccupied in processing their conversation that I didn't care if my dad was furious and was probably going to hit me any second. I wanted to say so much to him. How much he betrayed us, for some other woman that he barely knew. But, "How could you?" Was all I was able to say. _

_With that, he slapped me once on the face. I heard mom gasp in surprise as she cried out dad's name and ordered him to put me down. Dad let go of my collar and pushed me aside with such force that I fell on by butt which sent me electric shocks through my spine. He didn't look back at me and my mom; he just slammed the doors, which could have been heard through the whole Institute, and left. _

_Mom was beside me instantly, cupping my face in her hands. I could see that she was crying. This was the first time that I ever saw her cry. She never cried, and if she did, she made sure no one would see. Her face was pinkish, a hand mark on her face said that she was slapped too. I pushed away from her and stood up, suddenly mad at her for not telling me. I was mad at this random girl that just had to flirt with a family man. But mostly I was mad at myself for not noticing those times when my dad would come home in the morning, drunk, and those nights where I could here crashing of plates, telling myself that I just imagined them. _

"_Alec," Mom said, her voice shaking. "I'm so sorry for not telling you. I thought it would just go away if we didn't talk about it. But instead it just grew. Your dad and I will fix it. I promise." _

_But my back was already turned towards her. Not wanting her to see me cry, I left the room. _

_And so here I was. The side where my dad slapped me still stung. I kept on thinking what to do after this. Should I leave? But I was just 12. Barely a teenager, far from being an adult. Should I talk to Hodge? But he'll just- _

_Then I could feel someone sit beside me. I looked up and saw that it was Jace. The tips of hair looked almost white under the moonlight. He stretched his hand towards me. I had to blink a couple of times before I could register what he was giving me. I hesitantly took the white handkerchief from him and wiped the tears from my eyes. In the dim light I could see there was a star etched at the lower right part of the handkerchief. I brushed my thumb over it, starting to feel comfortable already._

"_Thanks." I said after a few moments of awkward silence. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight. And we've got major training tomorrow. Shouldn't you be resting or something?" _

"_I should be asking you that. You're the one who's completely beaten up from today's training." He replied. I could here a tinge of concern in his voice. Or was it my imagining again?_

_There was silence after that. It's been two years since Jace arrived in the Institute. I was a little afraid of how to approach him at first. There was always this invisible barrier towards him. And it was hard breaking it, even though I badly wanted to see what's inside. Over the past year, we've made those occasional conversations about trainings and demon hunting. But never did we ever come to the point of sharing personal stuffs. I knew little about his past. But I didn't make it that big of an issue. _

"_That's an awfully looking red mark on your face." Jace commented, pulling me out of my thoughts. _

_My hands touched the sore part of my face. "Yeah. I, uh,.." I stammered, not having the slightest idea on how to explain to Jace what happened earlier. _

"_You know, I've gotten beat up by my dad a lot when I was a kid, too, you know. Either due to disobedience, or just being irritated by me." Jace said nonchalantly, like as if it was natural sharing the things his father did to him. "You're lucky, you know. You've got nicer parents. A caring sister and a cute little brother. I've always wondered what it felt like to have a family."_

_He said the word "family" like as if it were a far away dream that he'll never reach. I looked at him, expecting him to be just joking, but his face was all serious. It was the ever first time that I heard Jace talk about things like this, much less talk about it with me. _

"_Well, it's not easy. Having a family, I mean. There'll always be problems that would just make you want to run away. Sometimes I even think it's better if I would just live alone."I confessed, letting the words flow out of my mouth._

_This time Jace laughed. It was a sincere kind of laugh, like as if what I said was a joke. "Are you serious? What made you say that?" He was looking at me with those golden eyes that seemed to be the hardest thing to read. _

"_Because, it seems easier to live life alone, knowing that you can trust yourself; rather than depending on others and just let them betray you and put you down." I explained. I was so surprised about myself that I was finally able to say it aloud and to Jace, of all people. _

"_Interesting, I've always thought of you as a person who easily trusted everybody." He mused. "But, yeah. Maybe that's the reason why I was having a hard time adjusting here. Everybody seemed to be so nice and _loving. _I never really thought of myself as a loving person, much more of being loved."_

"_Didn't your father ever love you?" I asked._

_There was silence. Then Jace answered. "He did. But he made sure that I knew there were limitations."_

"_That's kind of mean, don't you think? What kind of a dad would actually prohibit their own son from experiencing love?" I didn't intend to sound rude, but honestly, what kind of a father did Jace have?_

"_Maybe that's why I came here." He said, and I had to move a little closer for me to hear him._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Jace let out a sigh. "I came here to talk to you. I saw you running towards the greenhouse. And I thought that maybe now was the right time to ask if I'm really capable of love and being loved. And to be honest, this is the first time I've actually met another kid the same as my age." I could tell by the looks of Jace, he was a little shy on admitting what he just said. _

"_Hey, don't feel ashamed. You're not alone on this one." I reassured him. "I myself am not good with handling friends. I barely have any. I know I've got Izzy and Max but I've wondered so many times how it would actually feel having someone who you can rely to and can call family but you're not technically related."_

_He seemed to ponder on the thought. And before Jace could say anything, a bell tolled. That was a sign it was already midnight. I was about to stand up when the green shrub beside Jace began to tremble. It started to grow and burst open. The sepals opened outward, releasing the petals inside. They were covered with pale gold pollen. _

_Jace didn't look surprised. His eyes were shining with awe. He looked towards me and smiled. It was the first time I actually saw him smile a genuine smile. And I couldn't help smiling back. _

"_Maybe now you don't have to wonder on the feeling of having a friend." Jace said, standing beside me. We were of the same height but Jace's body built was more muscular than mine, though I really didn't care. _

"_Why?"I looked at him quizzically. _

"_You've got me." He said, flashing me a grin. "You're lucky to be the number one guy friend of the legendary Jace Wayland." _

_I couldn't help but smile. "I'm you're _only_ guy friend, Jace."_

"_Exactly." I could tell that he was relieved as I was to know that he wasn't alone in this world. _

_Before I completely forgot, I fished the handkerchief from the pocket of my jeans, and handed it to Jace. "Uhm, thanks for the handkerchief, Jace." _

_He slightly shook his head. "No, you keep it. Don't friends have that code thing? What's yours is mine?" _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." We both laughed._

That was the ever first time when I had my allergy attack. I never came up the greenhouse again. But for all it counts, that night was definitely worth it. It was that time where I found reassurance, not only through my siblings but through a friend. Jace was- _is- _a friend. In fact, he's more than a friend. Jace is my brother.

_Jace. Not_ Magnus_. _An insulting voice in the back of my head hissed. _What do you think Magnus gave up? A memory with you or a memory with Camille? What would Magnus feel if he found out that you were always more happy with Jace than with him?_

_No. Don't think about Magnus. Now is not the time. Alec- _I suddenly felt a slight brush of a cold finger, followed by a murmur. I opened my eyes, and tried to focus my mind.

Magnus was in front of me. Just like every time I would see him, my heart did a summersault. I opened my mouth to say something but he turned towards Simon. And my heart shattered into thousands of pieces as my heart landed from its summersault.

I could feel tears sting my eyes. I reached for the handkerchief in the pocket of my jeans. Hastily wiping the tears from my eyes. My thumb brushed the star that was etched at the lower right of the cloth. It was a way of comforting myself whenever I felt troubled. I tried remembering the reason where I got this handkerchief, but nothing came.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Review please. Thanks, guys.

Byeee for now ;))

-Lei


	3. Forever and Always

A/N: Hey there! This is the last chapter of _Forgotten Happiness._ And this would be dedicated to my favorite warlock, the one and only High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane! :)) I just love him x)

Enjoy reading! :))

* * *

Summoning demons were never easy, especially if it were the Prince of Hell. Under different circumstances, it would have been alright if I summoned Azazel. But no; we just had to summon him for the sake of saving Jace's impulsive ass. If it weren't for Alec…Alas, I guess there aren't just enough kind-hearted warlocks left in the world.

It wasn't the first time I've encountered a demon asking for something 'heavy' from me. Besides, I'm eight hundred years old; I have _thousands_ of experiences and memories that I'd be willing to give, and loosing it still won't affect me. But why _this?_

I sighed. My heart skipped a beat as it played that most reassuring memory I'd probably ever have.

_We were all in the Hall, Shadowhunters mixed with Downworlders. It was the first time that I ever saw these two peculiar groups joined together under one roof, and impressively not destroying the place. It was a big improvement for the Shadowhunters to finally accept us. Some of our kind may have links with the Nephilim race, but there will always be limitations, an invisible barrier that separated us from them, a tag that displayed us, Downworlders, as different._

_Almost everybody around me, which were Shadowhunters, kept on fussing about which Downworlder to choose. Werewolf? Faerie? Or a warlock maybe? Despite their noises, they seemed to be far away. I was in my own world, looking for a black haired boy wearing Shadowhunter gear. And it was incredibly hard with everybody else in the room wearing black. But why worry? He'd never choose me as his partner._

_I was about to give up when I saw Alec make his way towards me. I didn't know why or how, but when I saw him my heart started to beat faster. Just the sight of him was making me feel nervous and happy at the same time. Was that even possible? I've been alive long enough to know that, but why just now? I blame it all on him. Damn that cute Shadowhunter._

_We were now standing face to face. And we stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying a single word, just looking into each other's eyes, my cat like eyes into his blue ones. I wanted to reach out to touch him, but I restrained myself. Not here, not now. Not _yet.

"_Magnus Bane, will you be my partner?" He said with such rush that it took me a few seconds to catch up. _

"_Partner?" I repeated. "For life? Or for this war that would probably leave us both dead?"_

_There was confidence in his voice. "If we survive this war, then I go for both."_

_I know that we've had this conversation already, but I couldn't help feeling twitterpated. Alexander rarely expressed his feelings of love and I was given the honor to be the reason why he had this. And I can honestly say that it felt great. _

"_I do." I said with every love and emotion that I could possibly feel whenever I was with him. _

_What he did next surprised me. He stood on his toes and pressed his soft lips on mine. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I stood there, frozen. It's not like as if I've never kissed anybody, but the surprise overwhelmed me. I could tell from the way Alec was kissing me, he was waiting for a response. Without wasting any second, I opened my mouth under his, circling my arms around his hips. I willing accepted him, not only as his partner now, but for being his partner forever and always._

_I could here the gasps of everybody around us, but I didn't mind them. Hell, I didn't give a damn. They were lucky; they were the witness to the start of a beautiful love story. _

I still didn't know why I'd give up this memory. Maybe because it was the most recent memory where I truly felt happy. But there were times where I _also _felt equally happy, events that happened _ages_ ago, events that didn't involve Alec. I didn't want to give him up. But I didn't want to lie to myself, either. I really love Alec. So damn much. That lucky bastard.

_God, why is it so hard to be in love? _That was my last thought before I sacrificed my treasured moment and gave all of our memories to Azazel. I suddenly felt bitter and sad for everything that's been happening in our lives now. But there was a part in the back of my head that reassured me that these sacrifices were worth it. _It better be._

It was only a very brief moment, barely noticeable, when my left arm tingled. I placed my right hand on my arm and felt a Mark. I blankly traced it with my fingers, feeling a sudden wave of happiness and longing.

_Longing? For what? For _whom?

* * *

A/N: The end.? I'm not sure. Maybe... Maybe not. ;)

Anyways, thanks guys for reading and leaving your reviews_. _I'm a hundred percent sure that this won't be my last story. I'd probably be writing some Malec or Sizzy. It depends. Let's just see where my imagination would lead me after this.

Byeee for now

-Lei ;)


End file.
